rapfandomcom-20200223-history
How Do You Want It
"How Do U Want It" is a song of 2Pac featuring K-Ci and JoJo and was the third single from his album All Eyez on Me. It matched the success of his previous single "California Love", giving 2Pac his second consecutive #1 single in the U.S. It was on the B-side of the single "California Love/How Do You Want It". In the UK, the song peaked at #17. It samples Quincy Jones's "Body Heat" from his 1974 album Body Heat The song includes a diss of noted gangsta rap critic C. Delores Tucker. Lyrics Chorus: K-Ci and JoJo How do you want it? How does it feel? Comin up as a nigga in the cash game livin in the fast lane; I'm for real How do you want it? How do you feel? Comin up as a nigga in the cash game livin in the fast lane; I'm for real Verse One: 2Pac Love the way you activate your hips and push your ass out Got a nigga wantin it so bad I'm bout to pass out Wanna dig you, and I can't even lie about it Baby just alleviate your clothes, time to fly up out it Catch you at a club, oh shit you got me fiendin Body talkin shit to me but I can't comprehend the meaning Now if you wanna roll with me, then here's your chance Doin eighty on the freeway, police catch me if you can Forgive me i'm a rider, still I'm just a simple man All I want is money, fuck the fame I'm a simple man Mr. International, playa with the passport Just like Aladdin bitch, get you anything you ask for It's either him or me -- champagne, Hennessey A favorite of my homies when we floss, on our enemies Witness as we creep to a low speed, peep what a hoe need Puff some mo' weed, funk, ya don't need Approachin hoochies with a passion, been a long day But I've been driven by attraction in a strong way Your body is bangin baby I love it when you flaunt it Time to give it to daddy nigga now tell me how you want it (Tell me how you want it! La-dy, yeahhhyeah) Chorus Verse Two: 2Pac Tell me is it cool to fuck? Did you think I come to talk am I a fool or what? Positions on the floor it's like erotic, ironic cause I'm somewhat psychotic I'm hittin switches on bitches like I been fixed with hydraulics Up and down like a roller coaster, I'm up inside ya I ain't quittin til the show is over, cause I'ma rider In and out just like a robbery, I'll probably be a freak and let you get on top of me, get her rockin these Nights full of Alize, a livin legend You ain't heard about these niggaz play these Cali days Delores Tucker, youse a motherfucker Instead of tryin to help a nigga you destroy a brother Worse than the others -- Bill Clinton, Mr. Bob Dole You're too old to understand the way the game is told You're lame so I gotta hit you with the hot facts Want some on lease? I'm makin millions, niggaz top that They wanna censor me; they'd rather see me in a cell livin in hell -- only a few of us'll live to tell Now everybody talkin bout us I could give a fuck I'd be the first one to bomb and cuss Nigga tell me how you want it Chorus Verse Three: 2Pac Raised as a youth, tell the truth I got the scoop on how to get a bulletproof, because I jumped from the roof before I was a teenager, mobile phone, SkyPager Game rules, I'm livin major -- my adversaries is lookin worried, they paranoid of gettin buried One of us gon' see the cemetary My only hope to survive if I wish to stay alive Gettin high, see the demons in my eyes, before I die I wanna live my life and ball, make a couple million And then I'm chillin fade em all, these taxes got me crossed up and people tryin to sue me Media is in my business and they actin like they know me Hahaha, but I'ma mash out, peel out I'm with it quick I'se quick to whip that fuckin steel out Yeah nigga it's some new shit so better get up on it When ya see me tell a nigga how ya want it How do you want it? Chorus 2X (2Pac) How you want it? Yeah my nigga Johnny J Yeah, we out Chorus (2Pac) Tell me Chorus (2Pac) Cash game, livin in the fast lane, I'm for real Video 500px|left External links *Lyric Wiki Category:Songs